It Started with Music
by joy-joy-Chan
Summary: They were just ordinary highschool students with separate lives... that is, before music brought them together and an adventure of a life time begins. Multiple pairings, mainly GrayLu/ GraCy (GrayxLucy) rated T for language genres: Music, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa minna! Joy-Joy-Chan's back! Hahaha… :3**

**Oh by the way… I'm so so sooo sorry for deleting one of my earlier stories, Returning to Old Times… to be honest I was at a dead-end… and didn't know what to do with it… I hope you can forgive me…**

* * *

**Here's another story for you! I turned 14 today so… this is kindda my birthday present to myself hehehe :3**

**Anyway… Hope you enjoy it :3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Summary: They were all just different teens with separate lives… that is, before music brought them together and an adventure of a life time starts. Multiple pairs… mostly GrayLu, GraCy (Gray x Lucy)

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Mom, Dad… are you sure about this new school?" a certain blonde asked her blonde parents as they parked infront of her new school's building.

"Of course we're sure sweetie… we wouldn't enroll you here if we didn't think it was good for you, would we?" Layla, a blonde mother answered her child.

"You'll love it here Luce… I guarantee it!" Jude, the blonde's father assured her.

"Yeah dad… that's what you said about my biking lessons, and I ended up with bruised knees and elbows," their blonde child sarcastically said.

"Just give it a shot Lulu… okay?" Layla requested her daughter, causing her to sigh.

"Fine mom… it's not like I have a better option," the blonde said and got out of the car.

"Remember Lulu… no flirting," Jude gave his daughter a stern look.

"Of course I won't flirt dad! Don't you know me at all?" Lucy asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Just making sure… okay, have fun kiddo!" he said before they drove off, leaving their daughter at her knew Alma matter.

She sighed… ""Might as well get in and see what I have to deal with," she said to herself as she turned around and was greeted by the sight of her new 17-floor school building, and started walking in.

* * *

"Mom! I don't wanna go to this new school! I like Blue Pegasus just fine! I have a life there!" a raven-haired sophomore complained to his dark-haired mother.

"Well _I _have a new job here… so you're gonna have to live with it," his mother countered.

"But… but… *sigh* fine… there's no use arguing anyway," he gave up and got out of the car.

"Don't worry Gray, I've heard that this school's great," Ur assured her son.

"Yeah whatever mom," Gray said and glanced at his new school and noticed it's name, before he gave his mom a weird look.

"What's the matter dear?" Ur asked.

"Don't you think that it's weird to name a school Fairy High? Doesn't it sound a bit too… uhm… fantasy-ish?'' he asked.

"Oh sure, because Blue Pegasus sound _so_ realistic," Ur sarcastically answered her son, causing him to roll his eyes before shaking his head.

"Why do I even bother?" he asked himself.

"Okay so I'm off kid… you gonna be okay?" the dark-haired single mother asked her son.

"Mom, I'm in high school," he merely answered and his mother gave him a smile.

"Have fun," she wished before she drove off.

Gray just looked around and saw hundreds of other students making their way towards the school's building.

He inhaled…

"Well, here goes nothing! Wish me luck," he said to no one in particular as he slowly made his way towards the building.

* * *

"Hhhmm… room 209. Elfman-nii-chan, what's you're home room number?" a petite white-haired sophomore asked her fraternal twin brother.

"Room 209 too… so we better start looking around," he said and started looking around for the said room.

"Where's Mira-nee?" the younger twin asked.

"She's at the 4th floor looking for her room. She's already found a friend… a blonde guy named Laxus," Elfman said.

"So… it's a guy, huh? Is he cute?" Lisanna asked curiously asked her brother, who gave her a stern look.

"He's okay… he bumped into her when we were at the first floor and offered to show her around. You know Onee-san, she's so… uhm… friendly?" he said, unsure if it was the right word to describe his sister.

Mirajane was sweet, nice and… well… friendly. But when you piss her off… she can turn into a real demon.

"Right… hey Nii-chan! I found our classroom… come on," Lisanna said and gestured her brother to follow her.

"That was fast," Elfman remarked and gave his twin an amused look.

"Unlike _some_ people… my eyes aren't made of plastic," she answered causing her brother to give her a playful pout.

* * *

"So Gajeel… are you excited about this new school of ours?" a salmon-haired teenager asked his dark-haired cousin as they walked towards their new high school.

"Hhhmm… just more teacher's to know and other names no one cares to remember," his cousin shrugged.

"You should really be more optimistic… I'm getting all fired up!" the salmon-haired boy excitedly exclaimed.

"Calm down pinky… like all our other schools… it won't be that great… what's in this school that'll make it any different from the others?" Gajeel asked his cousin.

"Tch! Kill joy," Natsu mumbled under his breath as they entered their new school.

* * *

The white-haired junior looked around before her eyes focused on her blonde companion.

"So you're new… but why'd you leave your brother and sister on the 4th floor?" the blonde guy asked her.

"Well, they were the that told me that they were okay on their own, and I know I can trust Elfman to take care of Lisanna," the silver-hired junior told her companion.

"How long has it been?" the blonde suddenly asked, gaining the girl's attention before she gave out a slight giggle.

"5 years Laxus… and I have t admit it's been… Lonely," the silver-haired junior said.

"Well let's not dwell on the past now… it's not healthy Hahaha… now come on… we're gonna be late, and on the first day of school too. Not a very good impression," Laxus said as he gently pulled the girl's hand

"Since when did you care about good impressions?" an amused Mira asked her companion.

"I don't know ever since you told me that you didn't like me when we 1st met because of a bad impression I gave you," Laxus answered with a shrug, which caused the girl to giggle.

"Never knew I left a lasting impression on you Laxus," she mused.

"Whatever," he shrugged.

* * *

A certain scarlet haired sophomore was opening her and put her stuff in it.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Erza-Chann," a bunch of girls greeted her as they walked by.

"Ohayo gozaimasu girls," the red-head greeted back.

"So what's our plan for this year, huh Erza?" a blue-haired teenager asked her from behind, causing her to stiffen for a half second before turning around.

"Hey Jellal," she greeted her… uhm… friend? She didn't really know what they were since they rarely talk to each other, but every time they do, they'd be really close… but they next day, they just act as if nothing ever happened.

"Hey, and I believe I just asked you a question," the blue-haired teen told her.

"Hhm, well I honestly don't know… I guess we'll just see now won't we?" the scarlet-haired girl said.

"I heard there are quite a number of new students this year," Jellal said as he leaned over at the locker.

"Good to hear, I gotta go now… I still don't know what class I'm in. see ya 'round, 'kay?" she said and walked off.

"Sure… catch y later," Jellal replied and headed off somewhere.

* * *

"Makarov! Makarov! Makarov! Now that Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed have graduated… who's going to replace them? We need to make auditions for the next official band of the school! I hear that this year, talent scouts are looking for the next bug band!" Bob, a good friend of the school's master teacher in music said.

"Relax Bob… to be a true musician, music must be in your heart and soul. The Raijinshu Tribe didn't go through some audition… they simply found music and fell inlove with it. Trust me, if their next generation is lurking in these halls, music will find them," the short, aged teacher said to his gay companion.

*bell rings*

"Well, best be off to our respective classes now. First day of school, we want to make a good impression just as much as the students do," Makarov told his companion and left the room.

"I don't know how that man thinks, but he's right most of the time," the… uhm… chubby (?) teacher said before he took his things and went to his advisory..

* * *

**Hey there! So? How was it? Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? Feel free to let me know what you think!**

** Catch ya later guys! *flying kiss***


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa guys! I'm back! Hahaha, was it a long wait? I hope not… -_-**

** By the way, thank you so much to FairyTail Freak for your greeting :D**

* * *

**Anyway, here's the next chappy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Hhhm, room 209…. Where are you?" the blonde teenager asked herself aloud as she looked around for the said room.

She was so preoccupied by what she was doing that she didn't notice a petite blue-haired girl on roller skates hurdling towards her.

"Woah! Whoah! Waaaatch oout!" the girl screamed, but it was too late and the two girls collided and fell on the ground.

"Ow! That hurt," the blue-haired girl whined as she rubbed her sore head (even though she was wearing a helmet) and got up.

"Ouch," she heard someone mumble and remembered that she bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm s sorry! Are you hurt!?" she frantically asked as she helped the blonde up.

"No, it's alright. I'm fine," the blonde teen answered.

"Are you sure?" the bluenette asked again.

"Yeah, really! You should have seen me when I took biking lessons," the blonde replied with a smile, and gave the blonde her bag which had fallen off.

"Hahaha… I'm Levy by the way, Levy McGarden," the blue-haired girl introduced herself and offered the girl her hand.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia," the blonde relied with a smile and shook her new-found-friend's hand.

"Hey! So you must be new here, right? I haven't seen you 'round before," Levy guessed.

"Yup hehehe… Just transferred from Raven Tail High," the blonde told her companion.

"Well welcome to Fairy High, Lu-Chan! Is it okay if I called you Lu-Chan?" Levy asked the blonde.

"Yeah, you can call me what ever you want. Just not 'blondie'," Lucy said.

"Uhm, Levy-Chan, my turn to ask a question… uhm… why are you on roller skates? Is that a thing in this school or is that just your personal style?" the blonde asked her companion.

"Uhm… well, here's the thing… I'm the head of the welcoming committee and I figured that this was a good way to easily and quickly get around the school," the bluenette sheepishly answered.

"Well you did a great job at welcoming me," Lucy sarcastically said as she rubbed the back of her head again, making the petite bluenette sheepishly giggle.

"Sorry," she apologized and gave the blonde a peace sign.

"Nah, it's okay really," the blonde said and the two giggled.

"So Lu-Chan, what year are you in?" Levy asked.

"A sophomore," the blonde answered.

"Really? Coolyo! What class? Who knows… maybe we're classmates. Let me see you're schedule," Levy said and took a look at her friend's paper.

"Room 209, huh? Well I guess we're classmates! Come on, it's this way," Levy said and gestured the blonde to follow her.

* * *

"209!? How the hell are we supposed to know what number the rooms are!? Don't tell me they expect us to count the rooms from the very 1st room of the entire building!" Natsu ranted as he and Gajeel got their class schedules.

"Idiot!" Gajeel grunted as he slapped Natsu's forehead.

"Ow! What was that for you pierced freak!?" a furious and somewhat injured Natsu asked.

"If you'd actually pay attention, then you'd notice that the rooms have numbers above their doorway," the dark-haired teen said.

"Oh, well in that case… Let's go and find our room! Come on! I'm getting all fired up!" the salmon-haired sophomore excitedly said as he ran through the hallway and looked for the room with the numbers 209.

Gajeel just sighed before he slowly followed his hyper cousin.

"Seriously… how on Earthland can we be related?" he asked himself.

* * *

"Gray!" he heard someone call his name, and made a full stop… and just by the mere sound of the person's voice, he already knew who it was, and sighed.

"Hey Lyon," he greeted as he waited for the silver-haired teen to reach him.

"So, what's my cousin doing here?" Lyon asked the raven-haired teen.

'Well mom got reassigned here… so…"

"Ah, say no more… I get the picture. So have you found your room yet?" Lyon asked his cousin.

"No… but I'm looking for it… room 209," Gray answered, sowing his cousin his class schedule.

"209? Well you better start climbing the stairs… 'Because that room's at the 4th floor," Lyon told his companion.

"Ahh… thanks man," Gray said as he gave his friend a light punch on the shoulder.

"By the way… what about you?" the raven-haired sophomore asked.

"211… class C," he answered.

"Now that you mentioned it… what class is 209?" Gray asked.

"2-A… there are a lot of cute girls there, but the cutest one is in class B," Lyon said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Huh? Whose that?" Gray asked. Je was starting to get curious… his cousin was a real playboy, but this girl he was talking about somehow managed to make him serious.

"The one and only Juvia Lockser," Lyon answered.

"So I'm guessing she's pretty cute?" an amused Gray asked.

"More than cute… hot. But she's really shy and doesn't have a lot of friends… actually, I'm her best friend!" the silver-haired sophomore proudly said.

"Well isn't it ironic that your name is Lyon… Easy there," Gray teased his cousin as they both went up the stairs.

* * *

"Loki-san I heard from a good source that there are a bunch of cute new girls this year… and they also happen to be in our year level," Sting, a blonde sophomore of 2-A told one of his best friends, Loki Celeste.

"And the vultures are at it again," Rouge, a dark-haired sophomore who also happens to e one of Sting best friends, commented.

"Hahaha… loosen up. It's just for fun," Loki, a ginger-haired sophomore told his brunette companion.

"I have no idea why I'm even friends with you two," Rouge joked.

"Well it's only fair that the 3 heartthrobs of the school become best friends," Sting proudly said.

'Yeah, it's more fun that way," Loki added.

"And that way, we get more girls," Sting added again, making their companion roll his eyes.

"Seriously, when did my standards get this low?" he asked himself.

"Just lighten up… and come on, we're gonna be late for homeroom," Loki suggested and the 3 of them ran as fast as they could to their homeroom.

_ Honestly, I wonder if there's ever gonna be a girl that'll make these two straighten up_

* * *

"Achu!"

"Are you okay Lu-Chan?" Levy asked her friend.

"Yeah… it was just a sneeze… don't worry about it"

They had just entered their room and everybody was staring at the blonde, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Erza Scarlet," a certain scarlet-haired classmate of hers smiled and offered her hand,

"Oh… uhm… hi! Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," the blonde replied with a smile and shook the girl's hand.

'Don't mind them staring… I guess you're just new to them," the Erza said.

"By the way, Erza… Lu-Chan's one of those new students here so-"

"Ahh yes! Well, welcome to Fairy High, but I trust that Levy already did the greetings," Erza said and smiled at the bluenette.

* * *

The entire class of 2-A was already complete and they were just waiting for their homeroom adviser.

There were a lot of introductions due to the new students.

"So, I'm guessing that you're new too, huh?" Lucy asked a certain girl with short, silver hair.

"Huh? Oh… uhm… yeah," the girl stuttered.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia," the blonde introduced herself.

"Lisanna. Lisanna Strauss," the girl replied with a smile.

They 2 girls were getting along just fine; even Levy and Erza were having fun talking to them.

* * *

*meanwhile: at the other side of the classroom*

"Stupid Lyon, hooking me up with some psycho chick. Now what do I do?" Gray complained as he rubbed the temples of his head.

Lyon, on the way to the third floor was talking to this pink-haired girl named Meredy and somehow managed to set the two up.

"Seriously? He may be like that… but I'm the exact opposite of him! Damn him, may he get stalked by some creepy fan girl," Gray wished.

"Uhm, dude? You okay? You've been talkin' to yourself for 2 minutes," a ginger haired guy asked him, making the raven-haired teen look up.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing… don't mind me," Gray said and looked away from the guy, when a blonde boy sat beside him.

"I couldn't help but overhear something about hooking you up wit someone," the blonde teenager teased him.

_Geez, eavesdrop much?_

"Oh, by the way… Loki," the ginger-haired teenager said and offered his hand.

"Gray," Gray answered and shook his hand.

"And that annoying guy whose beside you is Sting," Loki said and pointed at their blonde companion.

"Be warned… these two are hell, I'd stay away if I were ou," a certain dark-haired guy told him.

"And that guy is Rouge… I suppose you've heard of the 3 kings?" Sting said.

"Huh? 3 what? What are you talking about?' a confused Gray asked.

"Let me guess, new kid?" Loki guessed and Gray nodded.

"Well, we'll make this simple… the 3 of us… school heartthrobs, and we're open for a new kid," Sting briefly said.

"Like I said, these guys are as dumb as a rock… your ran cells are in danger!" Rouge jokingly whispered.

"It's obvious anyway… guys like them? Please, I've been growing up with those kinds of kids," Gray whispered back, and the two teens snickered.

* * *

**There! Done! Sorry for the late update (not to mention the crappy chapter -_-) I was having a severe.. and I mean **_**severe**_** writer's block… anyway… I'm gonna update soon… so see ya till then k?**

**Now I know what you guys are thinking.. Where's the music bit? Well, it's coming up real soon..**

**BTW, please don't forget to l eave a review… Later guys! *wink***


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa minna! Sorry for the long wait! Actually, I finished this chapter a month ago and was going to update my story.. but I just **_**had**_** to insert my USB into the virused PC at our computer lab! And as you might have guessed, everything got deleted and I had to start all over again.. -_- Plus I've been really busy so I didn't have much time to tend for this.**

* * *

**Note 1: Some songs here are just a few of my own compositions, since I've been writing sings ever since I was in the 5****th**** grade (Not that you care though)**

* * *

**Note 2: most of the songs here are REAL songs, so standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of the story and a few songs... the rest belong to Hiro Mashima-sama.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The entire class of 2-A was a buzz. Some were getting to know each other, others were catching up, some were busy chitchatting, while others were minding their own business.

Just then, a short old man entered their room but went unnoticed by the students.

"Ehem," he cleared his throat, effectively shutting everyone up.

"Ohayo gozaimasu children. I'm Makarov Dreydar, your homeroom adviser and the head of the music field of the school," he explained.

"Now, I'm sure that most of you are informed that the Raijinshu have graduated, and the school is currently looking for their heirs. So, to make the search easier... the school board has agreed to make a SMC or a special music class for those who have music in their soul," he informed the students.

Murmurs were heard throughout the classroom, making the teacher clear his throat again, and once again, shut everyone up.

"Now I know what you're all thinking... you don't necessarily have to know how to play the guitar, keyboard, drums, bass, and other musical instruments. This class is merely for those you have the inner drive to pursue their love and passion for music... but of course, talent is also required," the elder teacher explained, and the murmurs were heard once more.

After the announcement, their class went on. Well, I wouldn't actually call it a class, since they were pretty much just doing introductions and stuff like that...

* * *

*timeskip: later at the cafeteria*

"Hey guys, do any of you plan on entering that SMC Makarov-sensei told us about earlier?" Levy asked her friends as they got seated.

"Hhm, it couldn't hurt... but like what sensei said, talent is required, and unfortunately... that's something I don't have," Lisanna said.

"Oh, what about you, Lu-Chan?" the bluenette turned her attention to the blonde who was seated beside her.

"Uhm... well, it would be fun to try out... like, I've been singing for as long as I can remember but-"

"Really!? You have to let us hear you sing!" the silver-haired sophomore chirped.

"Yeah, come on Lu-Chan!" the petite bookworm added with equal enthusiasm.

"But I'm not-"

"Come on Lucy... I'm sure you're great," the scarlet-haired teen seated beside her added.

The blonde just gave out a defeated sigh.

"Okay guys, but I warned you," the blonde reminded her friends.

Then, she started singing in a voice that had a Miley Cyrus vibe to it.

_"They say that good things take time... but really great things happen in a blink of an eye. Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one... I cannot believe it... oh woah... You're one in a million"_

She felt a little conscious when she saw her friends exchange glances at each other, but she continued anyway. That was what music did to her... it gave her confidence.

_ "All this time I was looking for love trying to make things work they weren't good enough till I thought I'm through; said I'm done and stumbled into the arms, of the one"  
_The blonde looked at her friends with a sheepish expression

"Yeah, well like I was _trying _to say... I'm not really that good but-"

"Are you effin' kidding me Lu-Chan! That was amazing!" the bluenette enthusiastically said.

"I completely, one hundred percently agree!" Lisanna chirped in.

The blonde looked over to the red-head of the table. She seemed harder to impress than the others.

"Like I said, I knew you're great," Erza said with a smile before she went back to eating her strawberry cheese cake.

The blonde merely giggled and blushed at her friends' compliments, and they went off and talked about other things. But every now and again, they'd go back to trying to push Lucy into joining the SMC.

* * *

XxXXxx

Loki and his gang were seated at a table right behind Lucy's and the other girls, and they were starting to get really irritated by their high pitched giggles, and loud chattering.

"Ugh! Seriously! Why didn't God make people with mute buttons!?" Sting complained as he stuffed a bunch of table Napkins into his ears,

"Hah! If He did, then you wouldn't be talking right now," a certain raven-haired teen joked.

Loki and Rogue struggled to keep in their laughter while Sting just made a face.

"Hahaha, funny Gray... real funny," the blonde sarcastically said.

"Hahaha... come on Sting, can't you take a joke?" Loki said as he patted the blonde's back.

"Oh by the way guys... Do anyone of you plan on joining that music class that Makarov-sensei talked about earlier?" Gray asked.

"Hhm, music's good but..." Loki started.

"But... have you guys seen broadway? The guys there are like... singing and dancing while wearing costumes and junk like that... not to mention some even dance..." he shuddered before her continued "... ballet," he said.

He shuddered again as an image of the four hottest guys at Fairy High dressed up as Ken dolls and making a fool of theirselves on stage while dancing ballet. He frantically shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"Trust me on this one guys... a bunch of heartthrobs like us? And stuff like that? We don't mix," he told his friends.

"No one really said anything about costumes and dancing Loki... all sensei mentioned was singing and musical talent," Rogue reminded his ginger-haired nakama.

"Yeah, but things like that are always a package deal," Loki defended his side.

"By the way, why'd you ask Gray? Do you plan on joining?" Sting asked the newest member of their group.

"Uhm... not really.. I mean, music's great and all... but not really my style, know what I mean? I was just wondering if there are actually guys who are willing embarrass themselves for the spot light," the raven-haired teen explained.

"Music, singing and dancing aren't _that_ bad... as long as you're good at it," Rogue said as he proceeded to take a bite from his burger.

"So, Gray... like what Rogue said, are you good at any of those things?" Sting asked.

"Huh? Good at what?" the transferee asked the blonde.

"You know... either singing and or dancing?" Sting said, crossing his arms both impatiently and expectantly.

"Uhm... well, let's see... mom had me take voice lessons when I was still a kid... but I stopped when I was at the 6th grade... since people started calling me gay because of it," Gray told his new found... uhm... friends?

"Huh? Why? I mean, not the part where you quite, but the part where kids started calling you gay... There are alot of heartthrobs out there that are singers," Loki asked.

"Beats me... anyway, I _do_ sing.. just a bit though," Gray said.

"Then go for it," Loki said.

"Huh?" a clearly confused Gray asked his ginger-haired companion.

"Let us hear it man," Loki said as he leaned back on his chair.

"Say what?" Gray asked.

"Dude, we're just asking you to let us hear you sing. It's not like we asked to run around your house naked or something," Loki said, to which Rogue and Sting nodded.

Gray just gave out a defeated sigh before he started singing in a voice that resembled Logan's, from Big Time Rush.

_"That you're lookin for a boyfriend. I see that... Give me time you know I'm gonna be that. Don't be scared to come put your trust in me... can't you see all I really wanna be's your boyfriend. Can't fight that. Knock me down, you know I'm comin right back. I don't care at all what you've done before... can't you see, all I really wanna be is your... your bo-boy-b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend. Your bo-boy-b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend. Your bo-boy-b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend. All I wanna be is your''_

"Hhm, you should go for it," Rogue told the raven-haired sophomore.

"Huh?" a confused Gray asked.

"Nothing... just go sign up for that class... you'd fit in there," Loki said, to which Rogue and Sting just nodded

* * *

XxXXxx

"I'm so proud of my little sister! She already found herself a bunch of friends... she's a real man!" a certain silver-haired sophomore exclaimed, causing his companions to sweatdrop.

"Uhm, she's not exactly what I'd call a _man,_ Elfman," a salmon-haired teen said.

"Idiot! He meant that in a figurative way," Gajeel said.

"Do these two ever stop fighting?" a certain blonde junior asked.

"I don't know Laxus... That's not exactly what I'd call fighting... Do you still remember Zancrow? What he and Natsu used to do... that was fighting," Mirajane giggled.

"Hey Elfman, not meaning to sound rude or anything but... do we have to sit at the same table with your older sister and her boyfriend?" Natsu asked his silver-haired classmate, making both Mirajane and Laxus to choke on their drink.

"He's not my boyfriend!"  
"She's not my girlfriend!" they yelled at the same time, making things more awkward...

"Not anymore anyway,"

"We called it off long back," they mumbled at the same time again.

There was a long pause before Natsu whispered to his classmates...

"Awkward"

* * *

XxXXxx

As students were busy walking down the hall way... some couldn't help but notice the signup sheet for the SMC which was STILL empty.

"I can't believe no one's signed up yet," a certain blonde said to her blue-haired friend.

"Well sign up already! Maybe once they see that someone's joining, they'll want to join as well," Levy told her blonde friend.

"Hhm, maybe you're right..." the brown-eyed blonde said as she took out her pen and wrote down her name.

"Good! No backing out... okay Lu-Chan? Now come on... we'll be late," the bluenette said as she grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her towards their classroom.

* * *

XxXXxx

"Come on you moron! We're gonna be late!" Gajeel yelled at his cousin.

"Hold on!" Natsu yelled back, as he rushed pass the bulletin board, he couldn't help but be attracted by the signup sheet.

He grabbed his pen and signed his and Gajeel's name up for the SMC.

"Baka! Get moving!" Gajeel said.

"Hey, I signed us up for the SMC," Natsu told his pierced cousin.

"Yeah, thanks... I can't have anyone see me sign my name up for that," Gajeel thanked his cousin.

"Wait! So you _wanted_ me to sign you up?" Natsu asked, obviously surprised. He didn't think that his cousin was actually into stuff like that! Well, they did take music lessons but he always thought that Gajeel was just forced to do it. Oh well, maybe he'll see a more sensitive side of Gajeel there.

* * *

XxXXxx

As Erza was walking down the hallway towards the student council's office, her eyes wandered over to the bulletin board where a lavender signup sheet was found...

_Special Music Class:_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Gajeel Redfox_

"Hhm, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?" she asked no one in particular.

"What? Are you going to join? Well, you should go for it if you want to," a familiar voice asked her from behind.

The scarlet haired sophomore turned around and found a certain blue-haired teen.

"Jellal? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I was actually looking for you," the blue-haired sophomore said, making the girl slightly blush.

"Y-you were looking for me? Why?" she asked.

"We were assigned by Gildarts-sensei to make advertisements for the different clubs. But I can see you're busy debating with yourself so... I'll just go ahead and look for someone else to help me," he said and stated walking away.

"No! I'm not busy or anything!" the scarlet-haired girl blurted out.

"Well you should at least write you name down. I've heard you sing... you're good. You just need a little polishing," Jellal said, looking over his shoulder.

Erza quickly wrote down her name and followed the blue-haired boy to the student council's office...

* * *

XxXXxx

Gray, Loki, Sting and Rogue were walking down the hallway, looking for something to do for free period, since their last class ended early. They stopped by the bulletin board.

"Come on guys... there's nothing to lose anyway," Gray told his companions. He's been trying to convince them to join, saying that he'd only join if they were joining.

"Yeah there is... our dignity," Sting said, crossing his arms to make his point.

"Come on... you're just gonna sing... It's not like they're gonna require us to walk around the school naked or something," Gray said, using Loki's earlier words.

Seeing his friend's point, Loki nodded and signed his name up.

"What? What can we lose, right?" the ginger-haired ten asked his companions who shrugged and also signed up.

_Special Music Class:_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Gajeel Redfox_

_Erza Scarlet_

_Loki Celeste_

_Gray Fullbuster_

_Rogue Cheney_

_Sting Eucliffe_

After that, the day went on without much excitement... and more and more people signed up...

At 3 pm, the bell rang and signalled everybody to get a move on and go home...

When the students were all gone, a certain short elderly sensei took a look at the signup sheet and a small smile graced his lips.

_Special Music Class:_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Gajeel Redfox_

_Erza Scarlet_

_Loki Celeste_

_Gray Fullbuster_

_Rogue Cheney_

_Sting Eucliffe_

_Mirajane Strauss_

_Lisanna Strauss_

_Elfman Strauss_

_Juvia Lockser_

_Lyon Bastier_

_Levy mcGarden_

"Hhm... Looks like I've got my work cut out for me," he said to himself as he took the piece of paper to his office.

"I hope these kids have what it takes," he said to no one in particular.

* * *

** There! Done! Hahaha... a surprisingly long chapter for me... well, that's the longest chappy I've made so far... **

** By the way... the song Lucy sang was One In A Million by Miley Cyrus from her old show, Hannah Montana.. *sigh* I miss that show TT^TT... and the song Gray sang was Boyfriend by Big Time Rush (Yeah.. huge fan here! \(*O*)/ Hahaha) Feel free to search and download the songs if you don't already have them.. they're great!**

** Don't forget to tell me what you think through a review!**

** Once again, I'm really really really sorry for the long wait.. hope this was worth it! Anyway, see on the next chapter minna! **

**Love,**

**Joy-Joy-Chan **


End file.
